


Upstairs

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Unexpected Visitors, house!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt finds an unexpected visitor in his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upstairs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for fififolle.
> 
> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. Of the ones that appear in this fic, Rees, Carter and Jason belong to me, and Blade and Finn belong to fredbassett.

  
Matt let the front door fall shut behind him, the noise echoing throughout the empty house. It was late, and he was absolutely knackered, thanks to an unruly herd of who-the-hell-cares-what-they-are-o-sauru

s that had taken far longer than they should have done to go back through an anomaly.

But now he was home, and as he shrugged off his coat all he could think about was a beer and hot shower.

Then suddenly, he stilled. Had he heard something? Matt strained his ears, wondering if his tiredness was making him imagine things.

No, there it was again. A soft thud coming from upstairs.

Someone was here. He knew it couldn’t be Ross, Blade or Finn – they’d drawn the short straw along with the rest of Ryan’s unit, and were still on duty. There shouldn’t be anyone else in the house.

Silently, Matt hung up his coat and started up the stairs. The sound had been quiet enough that he knew it had come from the very top floor, where his and Blade’s bedrooms were, and he kept his footsteps light as he climbed the treads, making sure to avoid the creaky step halfway up the second flight, and grabbing a lamp from a table on the landing as he passed it.

He heard no more noises until he reached the top floor, when, standing between the doors leading to the two bedrooms, he heard a creak, as if someone had sat down on a bed. It was coming from _his_ room.

He adjusted his grip on the lamp, and very carefully placed his hand on the doorknob. The element of surprise was all-important, and he knew he only had one shot at that.

Taking a deep breath, Matt counted to three, and then in one smooth motion pushed the door open and leapt into the room.

“Jesus, Matt, watch where you’re swinging that thing!”

Simon was sitting on the bed, looking more shocked than any Special Forces soldier perhaps had a right to, and Matt took a brief moment to feel smug about his stealth skills before he frowned at the other man.

“What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were going for a drink with Jason.”

“Changed my mind, didn’t I? And by the way, you can probably lower that lamp now.”

Matt realised he was still holding the lamp in mid air, and quickly lowered it to a chest of drawers with a slightly sheepish smile. “Oh yeah, sorry.” Then he had a thought. “How did you get in here, anyway?”

“Climbed up the drainpipe.”

“Really?” Matt could hear the scepticism in his voice, and Simon grinned.

“No, of course not. I got the spare key from Mrs. Jones next door. She knows I’m friends with you lot, and she thinks I’m a nice young man, so she had no problem handing it over.”

“A nice young man? I’m going to have to put her right on a few things…”

“Oi! I’ll have you know I can be very nice.”

Matt snorted. “Nice isn’t the word I’d use.” Then he fixed the other man with a look. “So are you going to tell me why you’re here or not?”

“I told you, I changed my mind. I suddenly thought of something that would be much more relaxing after a hard day than watching Jase chat up yet another leggy blond in a bar.”

“Oh yes?”

“Oh yes.” Simon stood up and walked over to Matt, sliding his arms round Matt’s waist. “You getting the idea yet?”

“You know, I was looking forward to some peace and quiet tonight,” Matt said, although even he knew he was failing to keep the smile off his face.

“Both highly overrated,” replied Simon dismissively. “Noisy is much better. And I know just how to create some noise…” He grinned suggestively, and then dropped to his knees before Matt could think up a response.

“Bloody hell, Si, you don’t beat around the bush, do you?” Matt managed to get out, as he felt Simon undoing his jeans.

“Straight to the point, that’s my motto,” Simon said, before demonstrating his adherence to the philosophy by pulling Matt’s jeans and boxers down in one go, and wrapping his hand around Matt’s half hard cock.

Matt cursed loudly and immediately thrust forward, all his blood rushing southward in an instant. And when Simon further proved his point by leaning forward and taking Matt’s cock in his mouth, he heard a filthy groan dropping from his lips. He took a moment to be glad that there was no one else in the house (unless, of course, there were people hiding in _all_ the bedrooms), and then promptly gave up trying to think as Simon did indeed get straight to the point.

It didn’t take long before Matt felt the heat pooling in his belly, the adrenaline of the day and Simon’s talented mouth pushing him to the edge in double quick time, and then tipping him over it as Simon swallowed around his cock, making him come with a shout.

As he panted quietly and tried to stop his legs giving way, Simon sat back on his heels, letting Matt’s cock slip from his mouth and grinning up at the other man in a very satisfied way.

“See, what did I tell you? Peace and quiet isn’t all its cracked up to be.”

Matt managed a chuckle. “I think even Mrs. Jones must have heard that,” he said ruefully. “I don’t think she’s going to consider you quite such a nice young man from now on…”

Simon shrugged and rose to his feet, leaning in to kiss Matt, sharing Matt’s taste with him until he felt his knees beginning to buckle once more. Then suddenly Simon drew away and grinned again.

“Being nice isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, either…”


End file.
